Mary Jane
by Akutenshi Krishna
Summary: Hello, I'm Mayori Kya. I am here to tell you about my adventures at high school, how I made friends with very different people because we all did something the same, smoke marijuana. It's all cool, man. Ha-ha! It's been a great time. Rated M, non-pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is Akuteshi Krishna. This is my story Mary Jane. I hope you enjoy it.**

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own NARUTO. This is the only disclaimer I will be posting for this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Mary Jane<strong>

"_**Mary Jane, Mary Jane! **_~" the group sang as they raised their glasses, fist pumping. It had taken a year to get them all together here in their favorite person's basement. All of them different people whom found a common love for very different reasons. Together they sang a song that explained almost everything; "_**I'm in love with Mary Jane. She's my main thing. She makes me feel alright she makes my heart sing and when I'm feeling low, she comes as no surprise. Turns me on with her love, takes me to paradise. Do you love me Mary Jane? Yeah, whoa-oh-oh! Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Now do you think you love me, Mary Jane? Don't you play no games, yeah, yeah, yeah. I love her just the same. I love her, Mary baby, just the same. The woman plays no games. Now, now, now I'm in love with Mary Jane. I'm not the only one. If Mary wanna play around, I let her have her fun. She's not the kind of girl you can just tie down. She likes to spread her love and turn your head around**_." They finished the song with their eyes glossy and red.

"That was great, you crazy pot heads!" she called affectionately. There stood the girl that understood them all. She was beautiful in their eyes. To most she would be considered a pretty girl with definite flaws. But they could drink in her long silky curly black hair, creamy pale skin and dark eyes now a glossy red. To them all she was more loved then _Mary Jane_.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just opening bit, I will be posting the first chapter here in a little bit. I hope it ends up being okay and well liked. Reviews are always welcome. The song is Mary Jane by Rick James MUAH~ <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1_**

I've been at this school for about a week and have only made one friend; Uzumaki Naruto. I have also noticed that everyone here has their own group. It's not right. I'm making it my goal to get one person from every group to be friends. But first I should tell you how I became friends with Naruto.

_"Okay class, I would like you all to say hello to Kya." Iruka, our home room teacher called out. The class grunted in response. Wow. Don't I feel welcomed? Iruka-sensai's left eye started to twitch but he sighed and put a leash on his temper. "Who wants to show Kya around for the day?"_

_Almost the whole class looked down, shank into their desks deeper or looked at the man like he was insane. The only one to raise their hand was a tall blue eyed blonde. He's grinning like a moron, shaking with enthusiasm. "Naruto," Iruka sighed yet again. "I guess you'll do." So I'm guessing blondie's name is Naruto._

_The class ended a minute after I drew a pot leaf on my left wrist covering some of my scars. I grab my black tote bag and walk up to Naruto._

_"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled sticking his hand out to shake. I grip it and realize his is much bigger than mine… like everyone else. As we walk out Naruto puts his arm around my shoulder. It turns out he's a little more than a head taller than me. Wow I feel short._

_"Hey Naruto, I'm Kya." I said as he gets a face of realization. I silently laugh, "Hah, I guess you weren't listening to Iruka, judging by the look on your face?" Ha-ha, he's a ditz._

_"Yeah, man, I was coming down when he explained what was going around. Ha-ha, believe it!" Did he just say he was coming down? Eh, whatever. It looks like I got a new friend. "Well, Angel baby, let me see your schedule." I hand thin half slip of paper to him ignoring the new pet name. He can call me whatever he wants, names aren't important. "So it seems you have French first. What luck! I have the Spanish class right next to you!" Yay, I get my first class alone. This sucks._

_The bell is about to ring so he rushes and shoves me into my class, quiet smoothly, as he waves good-bye. I sit in the back of the class as my teacher, Anko, gave me the work I missed and will need. "Here you go, maggot." Maggot? Alright, I guess._

_The class ended pretty fast. It was mainly a review on the verbs être, avoir and aller… well that and her yelling at students. This one pink haired girl commented on Anko not saying **Nous** **avons** right, Anko was about to beat her across her head with a text book. I swear it was the funniest thing I've seen since I came to this school…which is approximately two hours._

_Before I could even get my bag on Naruto charges in and yanks me out much to Anko's protest. In the corner of my eye I see so many glare directed to the blonde. The only people who weren't glare was the pink haired girl, a girl with long blue hair(she's actually blushing), a pale dude doodling in his text book all hour, and another pale dude but he has red hair(even though he was glaring, I just assume that's his default expression seeing as how it's been there the whole time)._

_But anywho's, Naruto is pulling me to my next class. He stops suddenly causing my head to collide with his hard back. I grunt in pain and he grunts in shock. Tippy-toeing so I can see over his shoulder to look at my class list, which he's had for the longest time._

_Looking at his face I saw pure disgust. "Ew." he cringes. "You have Bio-chem." I nodded my head dumfounded. "Fair warning, Angel baby, the teacher is a creepy pedo. and avoid these people named Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, and** Sasuke**."_

_We stop at a class that looks as if it has nothing living inside it. "Well, thanks for the advice buddy, you're a great help." I pop the "p" in help. He grins happily; it is cheesy but really cute. "You have a really great smile, babe." I smile at his boyish charm._

_"You do too, Kya." He said softer than what I am already used to. "Oh! And be careful. I've gotta go to class. Bells about to ring, you know. See ya!" there he goes back to his goof ball ways._

_I walk in to the class and see the creepiest…um thing, I have seen since I was five and saw my mom sitting in the roof glaring down at my Halloween costume with a pair of scissors in hand. See, she was mad because my grandma on my dad's side dressed me that year. Mom was so jealous she threatened to rip it off of me with her bare hand; good times._

_But anywho, back to the creepy thing. It is tall, pale, and has long black hair and looks female but I think it's a dude. "Hello, you mussst be Kya. I am Orochimaru, your sensai." Okay, two things; 1, he's a dude with a really deep voice and 2, did he just hiss at me? Naruto was right, this guy is a creeper. "Kya," he cooed. "stand but the board with the rest of the class."_

_I do as told but also stole a quick glance at everyone. It seems that we are a class of weirdoes. The red head and pale dudes from French are in this too. A guy with an afro and sunglasses is in here glaring at a snake eating its lunch of a handful of bugs. There's only three other girls; two red heads and one with hella long hair. One of the red heads is taller with red eyes and red frame glasses, the other is short(shorter than me and I am not that tall), and the long hair girl is taller than both and her hair reaches her knees! The rest are guys; two are standing by the long hair girl, one is hunched over wrapped in bandages and the other had spiky navy blue hair, next to the short red head is a chubby guy with orange hair, twins with silvery blue hair, a dark boy with thick brow hair in a ponytail and cute boy with long white hair, four eyes has two guys with her, a white blue haired boy with pretty purple eyes and a really tall fellow with orange hair and eyes. The last of the guys is a Harry Potter look-a-like; he seems like senior with white hair._

_I stand next to the artist, sneaking glances at his sketch book. It looks kind of like me; not that I'm conceited or anythi—Oh, that's the bell._

_"Alright class, we are assigning partners today. When I c—"in walks a tall emo looking dude. But he's cute… I guess seeing as all the other girls are blushing. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru gushes. Holly shit! That's Sasuke? The Sasuke my Naruto doesn't like? I wonder why, he seems like a pretty cool guy. I mean he's wearing a fade Metallica shirt, meaning he wears it a lot._

_"It's great for you to finally join us, Sasuke." "Harry Potter" spoke sarcastically._

_Sasuke shot a glare at him. Ouchy, that even hurt me a little. Dude's got an ice cold stare down. His face changes to stoic as his dark onyx eyes shift to Orochimaru. "Let me guess… partners." It most definitely was not a question, more like a statement._

_"Yesss."_

_"Hn." He looks away to the snake still eating its squirming lunch._

_"Okay, the first pair is—"_

* * *

><p><em>Well, guess what? I am partners with the one guy Naruto emphasized not to be near. That's right, Sasuke!<em>

_It's been settled, I cannot stand Orochimaru. The man has really been wearing down my nerves. He creeps me out, play's favorites in class, and placed me with his number one._

_Gah, my partner is just as bad. The class is about to be over in about fifteen minutes and I still haven't talked to the boy. And don't give me that look, I tired saying hi to the jerk but he glared at me before I could pronounce the "h". He is very rude. Screw what I said about him being cool; he's just a big meanie._

_I better get out of this creepy class soon. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and smoke this joint I have. "Um, Orochimaru?" I call, purposely not calling him sensai. I raise my hand high to make sure he knows it's me talk to him._

_"Yes Kya?"_

_"May I please go to the restroom?" he looks me straight in the eye trying to see if I really need to go or something. It's been going on for a minute; I start to shift in my seat trying to make it like I really need to go._

_"Yes. You may go." I get up really fast and rush out the room, but not fast enough to NOT hear him say heavy with sarcasm. "Take your time."_

_I than back track in and pop my head through the door and wink at him, "I will, thank you sir!" I was just as sarcastic a he had been. As you can clearly see, when I don't like a teacher I like to be a bitch to them. So, welcome to hell Orochimaru. MUHAHAHAHA._

_The restroom on our floor (the second) is being cleaned so I'm going to the upstairs one. No one is going to go to the third floor in a week since it's used for clubrooms and clubs don't start for another week, on Friday._

_Hm, which to take the stairs or elevator? Elevator's than stairs. I walk to the restroom which is just down the hall from the schools death trap of an elevator._

_A soon as I step in I check the stalls to see if anyone is in here. No one is. Then I lock the door making sure it's not going to open easily. I pull out my awesome red zippo liter, named Buddy and my IPod touch with its dark green cover on. I turn it on, lucky that the ear buds are already in. The first song to play is a Rihanna song were she sings about bondage. I believe it is called S&M. I pull the tightly rolled joint out from behind my right ear. I am so glad I didn't lose it and that my hair is long and thick enough to cover my ears completely. Placing it into my mouth and light it, inhaling the sweet smoke. Oh, I feel so much better now._

* * *

><p><em>The day had passed by so much faster after I smoked that joint. The funniest class was health. My teacher is fuckin' awesome, his name is Maito Gai. He's really tall and loves green. He has huge eyebrows, shinning teeth, and bowl haircut making him look like a Beatle. And I might have been tripping but there's a mini-me of him. They kept hugging and crying saying things about youth. It was beautiful.<em>

_Right now, I'm at Naruto's apartment. I don't remember how I got here but I do know that I came down from my high about forty-five minutes ago. I just know something cool is going to happen, how could it not with Naruto being around._

_When I came in I instantly smelled vanilla and raspberry. Weird, I thought it would smell like guy. You know, that sweat smell covered up by Axe or something. Well that and ramen, seeing has how Naruto loves it and eats it all the time._

_It's a small place, one bed and one bath. He has a pretty big television, a comfy looking couch and two huge beanbag chairs. The bathroom is surprisingly clean and girly looking. And his kitchen is huge! I want it. It has a five burner oven, high-tech dishwasher and a fridge almost five times fatter than me. His room is…well, I can't tell its dark at the moment._

_You know what? I'm just going to sit in the living room. On the coffee table in front of me sits incenses. I pick one up to smell it, it is vanilla. So where is that raspberry coming from?_

_Naruto walks in with a sack of weed, a blunt wrapper and our history text in hand. He plops down next to me on his black fluffy couch and placed the text book face down on his lap. He pours the weed on it and skillfully cleaned it of stems and seeds. It is strong, I can smell it form my seat._

_I grab the blunt and see that it's raspberry. He grins and snatches it from my hands, rolling to marijuana into it. I watch him, seeing his tongue glide on the flavored paper and him getting as much narcotic as he could fit in there._

_"Sorry if you don't smoke, Kya." He said. "I can smoke it later if you like?"_

_"Nah, it's all cool babe. I happen to smoke too." I smile at the blonde goofball._

_"Cool! Oh, um, hey…," he started patting his pockets, "you got a litter on you, Angel baby?" he grinned sheepishly._

_I pull out my favorite zippo and watch him admire my baby's beauty. "I named him Buddy." Softly he grabs Buddy from my open palm. Just a centimeter from lighting the blunt he paused, staring at me._

_"You want the first hit?"_

_I smile at the sweet boy, "Naruto, you are now my best friend for life."_

_Twenty minutes later, Naruto and I are sprawled on his carpet floor laughing at almost nothing. We were talking about our classes._

_"Serious, bro!" I laugh. "She was going to smack her so hard that I was going to cringe!'_

_"Hahahaha! No way, when I first had her as my teacher she through me out the window!"_

_"Dude, that's too fucking funny"_

_"I know! I know!" he laughed almost hyperventilating._

_"Oh, oh, oh! Dude, what was with everyone glaring at you?"_

_"Oh, well. I'm a punk, loner class clown." He shrugged._

_"That can't be the only reason."_

_"Well, it's also because of who I am." He said now more serious than before._

_"And? Who are you?" I giggle finding my question funny._

_"The son of the former Mayor."_

_"Huh?"_

_"My dad was the mayor around the time I was born. He died a few weeks after I was born. Most of the city blames me for his death."_

_"W-w-why would they do that?" I asked feeling mad about the stupid people, sad for Naruto's last, and dizzy from the high still full on._

_"My mom wasn't the best thing for his image; she was an ex-gang leader and when I was born the gang went crazy. They went for dad and mom. They didn't make it." He sadly smiled. Hurt was in his red glossy eyes._

_"Alright, now why would that make people hate you?"_

_"Well," he laughed despite the depressing convocation. "I was sort of raised by the gang. Well that is until my god father, Jiraiya, took me in. And then my mom's brother got me all set up. Ha-ha he even was the one who started me up smoking, his name is Kyuubi. He said that's how my mom and dad met; smoking together under the bleachers at school. Sometimes I feel closer to them when I smoke." He smiled the whole time he pour his heart out to me. I mean, sure I might not remember anything he said but right now I'm crying for him. Naruto has been through too much to have everyone hate him for stupid reasons. I almost can't believe such a sweet person like Naruto could be hated at all. I know that, even though I just met the goof ball, that I care about him to much to let him go._

_"Dude, Kya, I'm uber hungry!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! That was the first real chapter. I hope you all liked it. Anywho...um...the next chapter will be uploaded next Tuesday. Muah~<br>Akutenshi Krishna**


End file.
